


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 13: Favourite ShipD'Artagnan admires his wife on the battlefield.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Kudos: 9





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

> I have many favourite ships in this fandom but thought some fluff on D'Artagnan admiring Constance is called for. I hope you enjoy!

The once beautiful valley was a battlefield. Filled with smoke and the sound of gunfire. D'Artagnan could barely hear his thoughts over the screams of pain and angry shouting.

But there she was.

Looking like a warrior who had stepped straight out of the stories her mother had told her, and that she had shared with him during quiet evenings together.

Her red hair was a mess from the fighting. Dirt smeared her face as her sword clashed against her unfortunate opponent.

D'Artagnan thought she looked beautiful. 

It took Constance less than a few seconds to disarm him. And then she was back upon her horse, charging into battle.

Constance D'Artagnan was a force to be reckoned with, and D'Artagnan was grateful that she was his force to be reckoned with.

(Not that he could or wanted to control her. He preferred that Constance be an independent woman)

Charging towards him it took D'Artagnan a few moments to realise that his redheaded warrior was shouting something at him.

"Get down!"

But before he could register what was happening, Constance flung herself off of her horse at D'Artagnan, just as an explosion went off.

As the smoke cleared D'Artagnan realised that Constance had just saved his life.

Again.

Carefully moving herself off of his chest, Constance looked at D'Artagnan with a fond, but exasperated look.

He just smiled up at her.

"There'll be time for flirting later! This is a battlefield!" Athos shouted as he went to help them off the ground.

Aramis and Porthos providing cover.

D'Artagnan laughed. He would have enough time to admire Constance that evening. Right now though, his duties as a Musketeer came first.


End file.
